


Camera Man

by FixOrRideDaily



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aromantic, Daddy Kink, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Genital Piercing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introspection, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Tapes, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: Being on the outside isn't always bad.





	Camera Man

**Author's Note:**

> Smut happens and Josh questions things. That's the whole thing. Edit: I know the title is grammatically incorrect but it looks better this way.
> 
> Edit on 7/25/18: I added some stuff in to help convey certain things a little bit better. Not much though. Don't worry.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Fuck, you're sexy.”

Ashley covers her face with her hands after he says it. He sees her cheeks burn red from embarrassment and arousal before they disappear from sight. He can't believe she is letting him do this. Chris he can buy but not her.

“Hey, none of that,” Josh says trying to move her hands away as best he can with just his one hand. The other one holds a small but decently high quality camera. She fights him off like the brat she is. He hears her whine and liquid heat pulses through all his limbs. He is watching her through the camera but the barrier doesn't hinder his arousal. In fact it heightens it knowing what he sees is being saved forever or for as long as he wants to keep it. Which will probably be forever.

“Puppy wants to see you, kitten,” he hears from the foot of his bed. Josh slowly tilts the camera up to watch as her boyfriend buries his face between her legs again. That's who they are to him whenever things are like this. They're his pets so that's how he treats them. That's what he calls them. Josh wasn't crazy about the nickname at first but now when he hears his “daddy” call him “puppy” it makes shivers run through his whole body before the tingling settles in his groin.

Ashley bites her lip hard and sucks in a quick breath as Chris continues to run his tongue along her pussy. Josh crawls over to him trying to keep his hand steady as he focuses in on Chris now.

“She taste good?” Josh asks with desire in his voice. Chris only moans in response as if he doesn't want to take his mouth from her. Honestly he probably doesn't. Ashley does taste amazing. He would know. “Oh yeah? Are you gonna fuck her?”

He twists his body to run the camera’s eye along her naked body slowly. “She could use a good fucking.”

Ashley grips the sheets to fight her urge to block her face again. He can't believe she's letting him leer are her and commit this private moment to a public form. He could show this to anyone. She knows he could put her and Chris on display like whores. Show the whole world. Yet they are letting him do it. If Chris’ vigor is anything to go by he is actually turned on by it.

Josh is capturing the steady and slow way Chris is sucking on her clit ring. He moves off the bed and around to stand behind a still partially clothed Chris as he eats her out. Josh is fully clothed but he is hard. His dick begs for his attention (or even better the attention of one his lovers) but he resists it. But he can’t resist at least digging his fingers into Chris’ hair to push his head further against Ashley.

“Oh, God,” she sighs and her body squirms in a wonderful way. Chris holds her thighs to keep her spread open so Josh can see it all. So no part of Ashley is hidden from his eye. She's open and exposed. Ashley can't get enough of being fucked.

Josh suddenly pulls Chris' head away but the other man quickly takes his girlfriend's clit ring between his fingers to make up for it. She gasps and Josh’s dick throbs something fierce as he scratches his nails deep into Chris’ scalp. They both moan low and raspy. Josh drops down onto his knees and runs a hand down Chris’ bare chest. He enjoys his rough body hair before his hand lands on Chris’ groin. Again Chris moans.

Fuck! He is so hard and hot under his hand. Josh begins to rub him through his boxers. Chris is so fucking big. He and Ashley can hold him with one hand at the same time. They’ve jerked him off together a few times. They've playfully fought over who gets to suck him off. He can lick and suck the base and balls while she takes the tip of him into her mouth. Josh and Ashley adore Chris’ cock.

So much so that he struggles to pull it free so he can wrap it in his hand. He shifts his camera’s eye away from Ashley's crotch and down to Chris’ lap. Josh films himself jerking Chris off. He watches with hungry eyes as he pleases his man. His and Ashley's man.

“Good boy,” Chris growls, “Such a good boy.”

Josh flushes from the praise. No matter how in control Josh think he is the three of them know who's really in charge in the bedroom. They know everything changes at his word.

Ashley huffs like she's jealous and then she whines, "I'm good too, right daddy? I'm a good girl?"

"Of course you are, kitten. You're being so good! I'm so proud of you both."

Chris grabs his hand. He forces Josh to grip him tighter and move faster. He is not strong enough to stop him, in physical strength or in willpower. So Josh focuses his camera on Chris guiding his hand. He watches Chris’ thick dick in his hand while he enjoys all the pre-cum on the head. Chris is twitching in his hand.

“Jerk it hard, be a good little pup for me,” Chris groans then Josh watches him turn to watch himself as her fingers Ashley's clit. Josh whines just thinking about being in Ashley's cunt again. She takes dick so well.

“You want to touch her too?” Chris rasps up against his neck. “You got good hands but you might need some more practice before you’re ready to play with daddy’s big cock.”

Josh feels his body shiver. There's nothing like when his daddy calls himself “daddy.” This side of Chris that only comes out when they’re fucking is such a departure from who he is in his day to day life. This Chris can be condescending and commanding. This Chris knows he’s packing something Josh and Ashley crave painfully and he makes them work for it.

Josh keeps his lens trained on Chris’ dick even as Chris removes his hand to bring up to his lips. He takes the tips of Josh's fingers into his mouth and sucks them just for one short moment. Josh whines as he presses them to Ashley’s cunt. He moves so Josh can take his place in front of her.

Josh is now kneeling where Chris was right between her thighs getting an up close shot of her exposed pussy. She is ashamed and shuts her eyes. She becomes more wet the more he touches her skin Josh focuses his camera in on her quivering, begging core. It’s hot and the pink flesh looks like it might be burning red. Oh it looks so good.

“Yeah,” he moans. He is running his fingers firmly along her folds and she squirms from the skill of his fingers. Softly, he probes the tip of his finger inside of her and slowly rolls it in a circle. She pants and gasps.

He presses his finger all the way into her and gently begins to fuck her. “Ah, Josh! Ahh, God, Josh!”

“Oh Chris,” she calls suddenly and he tilts his camera up to see why. Chris has such wonderful big hands. He can hold her breasts completely in his hands. True her boobs aren't large but they are enough for it to be impressive. He is running those hands along Ashley's body, scratching his nails into her skin, massaging chest and shoulders. His hands are firm and knowing.

“Chris,” Ashley yelps when his fingers pinch and tug on her nipple rings. “Oh, Chris!”

Josh growls as he adds another finger and fucks her harder. He hates to feel left out of the fun as sexy as his lovers are to watch. There is a disgusting noise as his skin slaps against hers and her wetness squiches from the motion. He is still staring at her through his peeping lens. Chris is fondling her boobs with his dick still out in clear view of Josh's camera recording them. Ash's pussy is soft and sweet and there are days Josh feels like he will die if he doesn't fuck her. That day though he wants his daddy’s cock. He wants it more than he needs air. He hates to use the zoom function on his camera but he still finds himself zooming in on Chris’ dick as it throbs totally exposed by Ashley's lovely, embarrassed face.

Josh's fingers stop and he crawls along her body to straddle her. It's a good thing Josh isn't too big himself or he could maybe crush her pelvis. She whines as he grinds against her to grant her pleasure since he's stopped touching her. He gives her some of the cock she wants. He is now back to recording Chris’ hands as he flicks and plays with the heart shaped rings in her nipples. She's so dirty under those modest and girlish clothes she wears.

“Open your eyes,” Josh commands of her. She obeys. Her eyes remain half-lidded and her mouth hangs open. She is horny as fuck, he can tell. He focuses his camera’s view on her face as Chris enjoys her boobs and he grinds on her (not too hard though as he is in his jeans). She's beautiful when she is like this. Well, she's beautiful all the time but she is especially beautiful like this, open and wanting, begging to be filled, to be fucked. She looks perfect and he can feel his dick pulse from watching her like this.

He sees Chris gently smack his dick against her face almost playfully. She even giggles. They all know what he means, what he is saying when he does it. Josh's blood boils with desire as he gets to watch that glorious cock again.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Josh says when she and he meet eyes again, “It's not gonna suck itself, slut.”

So Josh gets to watch as Ashley leans her head to the side and back so Chris can shove his dick into her mouth. Gets to see him dig his large hands into her hair and force her to take as much of it as she can. Fuck her cute little mouth like he owns her, which in some ways he does.

“Fuck yeah, kitty,” Chris growls, “You take cock so fucking good. You love it so much. Daddy loves to give it to you. Daddy and puppy just love to fuck you.”

He zooms out again which makes him much happier to be honest. Both as a cameraman and because he can see her tits bounce and her rings jiggle as she takes that cock they both want so badly. He resists the urge to touch himself. Instead he chooses to push his hand between them to play with her third piercing. She cries out around Chris’ dick.

Watching them Josh can't take it anymore. He needs it too badly. He wants it too much. He moans, he whines and finally he cries, “Come here and fuck her, Chris. Come fuck her tight little pussy. I want to see that cock of yours work.”

Chris gives him a stern look before he takes one hand out of Ashley's hair to dig into his hair instead. He doesn't stop pushing Ashley onto himself with his other hand as he pulls Josh forward hard to scold, “Well, look who thinks he can give **me** orders. What a bad little pup you are. Did you forget your place? Did you forget that you're **my** little whore and _you_ do what **I** say? Huh?”

He lets go of Ashley but she doesn't stop sucking him off. He slaps Josh across the face hard. Josh thinks he might just cum seconds after he does. Chris grabs his chin and tightens his hold on his hair. He makes Josh look him right in his eyes. He makes Josh keeps his mouth shut. Chris never takes his glasses off when they're fucking. He can't see without them and he likes to see his pets. It makes him more intimidating. Josh can barely stand how horny he is.

“What makes you think _you_ can tell **me** what to do?” he commands, “Answer me!”

He can't with the way Chris is holding him. They both know that. It's an excuse. It's just so Chris can release him and smack him again as if he misbehaved. He does it once again as soon as Josh turns his head back to face him. Josh just keeps his hands on his camera and holds it steady. He doesn't want to upset daddy and he wants Ashley sucking his cock on camera. Sometimes he can't believe this sexy man who throws him and Ashley around and fucks them like it's the first and last time is his best friend for the last ten or so years. He’s such a good friend to Josh and he treats his girlfriend like she's a queen. That's why he punishes them. He knows how much they want it.

In the same vein he thinks as he looks down, how is that bitch under him Ashley? Shy, tiny Ashley who was shocked to learn that Josh and his sisters and their friends are allowed to drink in the house. That the Washington parents think it's safer. Innocent Ashley who went ruby red when Chris touched her hand by accident. That girl is taking thick cock like it's her job. That girl that likes to be hurt by her boyfriend and her best friend and demeaned as if she's nothing. They are such different people when it's time to fuck. Josh is turned on by the contrast and that none of their friends, save Sam, even know it exists let alone that he gets to see it and have it and enjoy it. That they're letting him film it, package it and keep it for his own personal pleasure. He’s a lucky man with the coolest and hottest best friends in the world.

Chris is forces him to stare into his angry and disappointed eyes. He’s not letting him watch her. He knows Josh wants his dick and won’t let him have it yet. He stepped out of line. He's lucky Chris hasn't snatched away his camera. He's lucky Chris can be a merciful dom. He's lucky Chris is angry and won't take his shit.

“What are you even doing?” Chris barks, “Playing with your little camera? How does that help? Huh? Who are you pleasing other than you?”

Again Josh can't answer but that doesn't mean he doesn't try. He fights and tries to pull away. Chris holds him tighter and yanks him forward. He smiles in a way that's dark and predatory. He releases Josh just to hit him again and command, “What do we say?”

Now Josh stays quiet by choice this time. Josh does not apologize. Not to anyone even Hannah and Beth. Chris knows that. Chris knows and is putting Josh in a place where he has to misbehave. He wants to watch Ashley. She is thrashing underneath his hips. She wants to be fucked hard and he’d do it if he was allowed. He would hold her down so she couldn't move away and make her take him. He'd enjoy that wet and wanting pussy. The only thing keeping him from losing it is that he’ll get to see her later. He will get to watch her whenever he likes. He just has to endure this and then seeing her like this, shaking with need with their daddy’s dick down her throat, will be a few clicks away on his computer. For always. For whenever he wants it.

Suddenly Chris kisses him hard, almost like he wants it to hurt, he grunts and moves one hand away to shove Ashley roughly on him a few times. Looking directly in Josh’s eyes he moans, “What a good girl you are, kitten. Good to see _someone_  knows how to behave. At least one of you isn't a nasty brat!”

At that Chris using his grip on Josh's hair to shove him off the bed. He holds his camera to his chest as he stumbles onto his feet. Chris grabs Ashley's face with both hands and pulls her off. She whines and tries to shove him back into his mouth. Josh quickly aims his camera on her. Chris shushes her as he crawls away and takes Josh's place on her. He runs his big hands along her tight, soft body. He pulls her legs apart and settles between them. Hands lifting her up a little by her ass Chris begins to grind against Ashley. He balances her back thighs on his knees. Josh shifts to the side so he can get a better angle of them. With one of his knees resting on the bed, (his bed in his home that Chris felt he had a right to kick him out of) and tries to catch as much as he can.

“Daddy,” Ashley moans, “Please.”

“Shh,” he replies, “I’m trying to concentrate.”

He is still running his hands along her again as if he knows exactly what to do to her and exactly what he wants from her. She digs her nails into his chest and yet nothing in Chris’ actions or demeanor changes at all. She pulls hard on his chest hair and while he grunts in pain he still just slowly grinds on her soaked pussy and fondles her tiny body. She rocks her hips up. He pauses and then he slaps as much of her ass as he can from this position and tells her, “Don't.”

"But Chris-"

"Don't," he repeats.

She pouts but stills. Josh has the best seat in the house as he sits down and records Chris as he begins to feel her up once more. His eyes bounce all over her body, knowing exactly where to look to see what he wants. When he flicks her nipple rings she grinds up against him again. He looks mad and stops moving. He smacks Ashley’s face and Josh can't help but notice it's firm but also much softer than how he hit him. Maybe that should make him feel angry or hurt but instead it only further arouses him. They are not the same to him. He is special to Chris and that's how he treats him. It tells him Chris cares for him in some way even if it's not in the romantic way he cares for Ashley. But Josh would never admit to being a sensitive little bitch turned on by feeling he's cared for.

Ashley has learned a lesson about grinding but that doesn't mean she behaves. As soon as Chris braces his hands on either side of her head and closes his eyes to really enjoy the feeling of her cunt on his cock her hand slides down between them. She presses on his cock trying push him inside of her pussy. She gets the tip into her before he freezes, pulls out and stares down at her angrily. Chris smacks her hand back hard enough that she holds it in her other to soothe the pain it cause. She looks so damn cute when her face goes red and her doe eyes open and shine with sadness. Josh shits closer again to film her face.

“Don't!” Chris repeats again, louder this time giving her a glare in warning, “I’m the one in charge here, not you, understand?”

“Yes, daddy,” she whines. He waits for a long moment before starting again to make sure she is behaving herself. Josh is aroused by how stern he becomes whenever they challenge him. Josh goes crazy whenever he commands them as if this is for him when they all know it's more for them. He dick is almost painful it’s so hard between his thighs. He’s almost shocked that he hasn't made a mess of his underwear. He could. He thinks if he grazed it he would come hard like he jerked himself off or Ashley sucked him dry. That’s saying something too. He loses his mind when Ashley blows him.

Speaking off the crazy hot Ashley whose body is thrust forward as Chris once more rocks hard against her. Her head has fallen back on the bed with her hands dug into the pillows under her head. She is right next to his legs. He turns his camera her way and presses his fingers to her parted mouth which she opens immediately to take them into her mouth. He focuses on her face as she sucks on his finger, eyes begging but not for him. For Chris. Josh doesn't care as desire courses through his limbs. All Josh cares about is his camera capturing her eyes as they plead for release. Release he could but is forbidden to give her. It only makes him want to give it to her even more. It's hot and he wants to cum all over her face. He wants to make her a mess.

"You're so cute," Josh tells her, "I want to ruin you."

She smirks and he doesn't notice her try to push Chris into her again. Not until Chris pulls Josh's fingers from between her lips with one hand to slap her with the other. “I said stop!"

"No! I can't take it! I want it."

"I don't care! When I say stop you stop! This is the last time I’m telling you!”

Chris grabs her wrists and holds her down as he dry humps her. He’s angry. Chris isn't gentle when he is angry. Not even a little bit. Ashley doesn’t even pretend to listen to him and starts to grind seconds later. Chris groans, frustrated and leans back. Josh focuses his view on Chris' face now. His face is red and his breathing is heavy. Josh's heartbeat triples. He wants nothing more than for Chris to get violent.

He sighs, “You were so good before, Ash. I’m disappointed in you.”

“She was getting your dick before,” Josh reminds him. He looks up as if he had forgotten Josh was there. Josh wants to be upset with him but Chris looks far too sexy. He glares down at her.

“Is that true? You need my dick in you to behave, Ash? Is that what you want?”

She doesn't answer. She just looks away and pets his chest hair. That's a yes and Chris shakes his head. He puts his finger to her chin and tilts her head up to make her look at him. He points hard at her with his free hand. She has those eyes that they can't resist. She stares into his eyes and he sighs before he says, “You're lucky your pussy is so tight and he,” Chris points at Josh instead of her, “ _is_ behaving himself. But this is for _him_ , not you! Got it?”

She nods as best she can with his strong finger under her chin. He nods back before he shifts into a more pleasurable position for them all. As in one that will feel good for the two of them and give him the best view of them fucking. Josh lifts Ashley's head and moves behind her. Then he rests her head on his knees to get the best shot of their pussy and cock. He bites down on his lip and watches as Chris eases into her slow but it's not to be gentle with her. It's so Josh gets a nice show. He can tell that's why even with Chirs’ eyes on Ashley. In fact he's only halfway in when he pulls back out almost all the way and slams back into her hard.

“Fuck, Chris!” Ashley cries, clearly in a lot of pain. Chris doesn't care, he doesn't wait, he doesn't let her adjust. He is pounding into her less than a second later. She is crying out in pain. She bites down on her finger and grips the bottom of Josh's shirt to soothe herself. Chris is leaning in a way there is no way Josh can miss the visual of his massive boner pumping into Ashley’s cunt. No matter how much Ashley enjoys it, he truly is doing it for Josh. Him and his peeping tom camera. Him and his dirty voyeur eyes. Him and his nasty pervert leer.

Ashley is nervous to be on display for him. Chris is excited to show off.

“Fuck,” he growls, “Kitten’s got a nice hot, tight, little pussy. Are you this wet for daddy? Remember, you gotta get yourself wet and hot for puppy too. He was very good and you’re his reward. Give him a show.”

Ashley bucks her hips up after he says that. She forces herself to take his whole dick when she obviously can't handle it. Chris is bruising her hips with his tight hold on her and her pussy with his hard thrusts into her. She shrieks in pain but daddy said fuck so she has to fuck him. That's how this works.

She is moving far too much and is jostling Josh's camera so he pushes down on her forehead to keep her head from rising up. He leans over zeroing in on that dick he wants so badly disappearing into Ashley, only to reappear wet and hard afterward. Fucking hell! The prominent sound of their hips slapping together only makes it better. They way she is dripping and soaking both their stomachs and thighs makes for such a good show. It's so hot and it's only for him. This is for him.

“Fuck, daddy!” Ashley almost sobs, “It hurts!”

“Good!” is all he says before he fucks her even harder and she screams. There is no way for him to avoid his shaky camera as their bodies toss and his bed rocks as if an earthquake decided to break out right then. But Josh doesn't care. He could blow any second from this. From watching the cock and pussy that he gets to have a piece of come together and apart in a rhythm.

“See? Now. Now you're being good, kitty!” Chris whines, “You're being a good girl and taking this cock. You take it so well.”

As her own reward Chris moves one hand to finger her clit ring and there is absolutely no way she isn't being heard through the house. There is no way his family and their guests upstairs don't know what Josh is doing down here in the basement with his best friends. He hopes Bob and Melinda are ashamed and disgusted. He hopes Beth and Hannah will forgive him. Because he wants Ashley to scream loud for him. He wants to hear her screaming when he plays it back. He wants his little porn star to be loud and proud of it!

"Thank you, daddy!" Ashley mewls as Chris stares intensely directly into her eyes, "I wanna be your good girl. Fuck me, Chris. I need it! I need you!"

Chris has barely touched her but she's there. Josh has a front row seat to see her squirt all over the place. He is in the perfect place to hear her cry, “Fuck, please." 

Ashley gasps as she cums. "I love you so much, daddy!” 

"I love you too, kitten." He sounds like Chris again.

Her body goes limp like a rag doll. She is used up and tired. There are dark marks forming all along her pelvis from Chris’ rough humping. She pants and whines in pain. It was too much but she likes too much. Josh knows she is smiling in his lap even though he can't see her face. Josh knows how much she likes pain and how much she likes to be used and drained.

Chris slides out and rubs along her slit a few seconds. She cries in legitimate, honest pain that comes with no pleasure. She can't take anymore of him. Chris’ cock is still rock hard between his thighs though. His dick glistens in the light from having Ashley’s sex juices all over him. His erection twitches.

Josh doesn't know what to think when Chris digs a hand into his hair and slams Josh's open mouth on his still stiff cock. Apparently he took Josh's gaping mouth as an invitation. He doesn't even let Ashley wiggle away first. She is pinned under Josh with her face forced up against his crotch and solid dick.

He already feels Chris bumping against the back of his throat as he tries to refrain from grinding on Ashley. She wouldn't be able to handle it. It's so unfair, Chris is forcing him to please him while Josh is tortured being so close to his own satisfaction and unable to take it.

Josh is trying to keep his camera out of harm's way. Soon though he feels Chris’ free hand take it away. Josh's hands grab onto Chris’ thighs in order to ground himself as he is made to fuck his dick. Chris moans low and rough.

“Look at you. I understand why watching through this thing is fun now." As hot as it is he knows Chris’ footage will be lower quality than his, “I get to see you in a whole new light. It’s sexy.”

Josh of course can't respond any other way then by sucking on him. He sucks firmly and moans around him. Josh feels so naughty to be on display for Chris. He feels so dirty that now he's the slut on camera. He can taste Ashley on Chris. He can taste her distinct sweetness lingering on his familiar salty dick. He can't help grinding onto Ashley’s face and has to lift his ass up to stop himself from hurting her too much. He can feel her wet, hot breath through his jeans as he grinds and she reaches up to free his dick to give him her tongue.

“I saw the way you’ve been staring at it the whole time, puppy,” Chris manages to say as he shoves Josh onto him, “I know you wanted it. You listened so well and you deserve it. You deserve a hard face fuck like the good boy you are. And you know daddy can't resist a hungry whore.”

How is this nasty, dirty talking dom Chris?!

“Get ready to swallow,” he groans not giving Josh an option. He is not surprised it takes almost no time for Chris to finish himself off. Ashley's pussy is too good to not push him right to the edge of completion. He grinds down far too hard onto poor little Ashley's face. She groans loudly in pain. It's all so wet and hot. Josh takes Chris down his throat like a champ. Takes it all like he wants nothing more.

Chris pulls Josh off gently after he's finished and ruffles his hair. "Good boy."

Josh rolls off of Ashley onto his back his cock burning. He is still rock hard and he can not believe he has not come yet! He has never been this worked up in his life. He needs a release more than he needs to breathe, which he is doing very heavily at the moment. He does register Chris handing his camera back over to him right before saying, “Hey, Ash? Ashley, baby, are you okay?”

He tunes Chris' words of affection out as he yearns for a climax. He’s not jealous Chris goes right into loving boyfriend mode now that he's spent. He doesn't need to look to know Chris is massaging her body and whispering sweet talk into her ear. It is absolutely disgusting and Josh is happy that he no longer has to take part in the post-coital ritual of tender touching and words of “love.”

Josh has never loved anyone he’s fucked. Not in the way that his two best friends love each other anyway.

Josh looks at the camera now back in the hands of its owner. He stops recording and then he reaches out for his earbuds on his nightstand. He plugs them in and then starts the video over from the beginning.

He hears Ashley laugh right away. Chris’ hands are on the hem of his shirt as he turns to him.

“Josh, what are you doing?” he asks in the same way he has said a million times before.

“Just pretend I'm not here,” he hears himself answer as the camera focusing in on Chris and he puts his hands on his hips. He rolls his eyes.

“You are not going to record me stripping down to my underwear,” Chris says and yet he doesn't sound sure about that.

“Come on, Chris!” Ashley whines from out of the camera's sight, “You picked dare so you have to give us a strip tease.”

“Yeah but I didn't say he could record it.” Again his voice is playful. Josh remembers being sure Chris would do it then.

“We want a show! We want a show!” Ashley starts to chant. Chris gives her that adoring look he always gives her, sighs with affection and starts to undress for them as sexy as he can. It is certainly not strip club quality but the way Chris shows off his skin bit by bit does have an arousing charm to it. He slowly undoes each of his buttons before swinging his sweater over his head and tossing it away. He spins around to show his back when he removes his shirt instead of his front before tossing the garment away as well. Ashley wolf whishes and Josh isn't sure if it was a joke or if Chris had legitimately turned her on. He likes it in a way he has a hard time pinning down. Following this Chris crawls towards them on all fours and actually looks genuinely sexy as he does to the point Josh feels his dick twitch. He slides up right in front of Ashley and places her hands on his belt for her to undo and then pull through his belt loops. Once free of it, he winks at Josh in a way that makes his chest flutter before he unbuttons and unzips his pants. He grabs his own crotch for a moment and rubs his cock before dropping his pants. The least sexy part is when he gets on down his knees in order to pull off his socks. Strangely though that's the part that makes Josh stuffs his hands down his pants and grab his dick under his boxers.

He starts to jerk himself off as Chris climbs up along the bed and onto Ashley. He jerks even harder when Chris starts to tickle her and she giggles and it's so innocent and playful. It takes a bit before it becomes heated and gains meaning. He kisses her neck and nips at her ears for a while. Josh had simply sat there focused on how sexy it was when Chris ran his hands under her top. He rubs himself at a faster pace when Chris rids her of her shirt and shifts her bra down to fondle her small but supple breasts. She mewls and turns to stare shyly at Josh and his camera.

Josh is almost scratching at his raging boner he is jerking off so hard to Chris revealing her bare torso and kissing softly down her lovely body. All through it she stares at him. All through it she watches him watch. As her boyfriend starts to pull off her booty shorts she reached for him.

“We want you, Josh,” she moans. At this he moved to leer over her and his current stiff and needy dick throbs under his hand as the camera focuses down on her face and only her face. It is turning so red from shame and desire and she is such a beautiful girl.

“I want you, too,” he moans back running his hand down her face. She turns into his palm and kisses his wrist. Josh has scars there from cutting himself when he was young. He has scars from that in a lot of places. Josh likes when Ashley kisses them as if she can heal him.

“Then have us,” he hears and tilts the camera up to see Chris staring at him. Again the camera is only on his face. There is so much care in his eyes. Under that care though there is desire. There is need and there is an emotion he can't name. It's love but a special love only he shares with Chris and Ashley. It is not the love they have for one another. Not the love Beth feels for Sam or Hannah feels for Matt. It is so different and it only exists for him with them.

“Josh?” they question at the same time in the video in voices with a want that isn't sexual and so much of their eyes in frame and so little of their mostly nude bodies. Weirdly that is what makes him cum. It's not the strong climax he was expecting it to be. There is something sweet and innocent about it if that is even possible. It lasts a long time though and there is a glow in him that he can't name once it's over.

He takes just one deep breath and is calmed. He thinks of Chris and Ashley as if they’re not with him. He thinks of them as an entity he doesn't understand. They want him and honestly he doesn't understand why. They already have each other. They are already in love with each other. They don't love him. So why do they want him? Why do they need him?

Except maybe it's not that they need him. Maybe he needs them and they just know. They just know and care enough to give themselves to him. They let him have them. They are letting him keep them. If this ends- When this ends he will still have them in this one way. He will always have this day and he needs that to survive. They can't know how much he does but he does.  
  
He puts his stuff back on the nightstand and sits up on the side of his bed wondering what the hell that was and why it happened. He's not sure he can know. It seems out of reach even when it’s him and belongs to him. Josh knows it's not love. Or at least not Chris and Ashley’s love. It's something and it's good and that's what matters.

“Hello?” Ashley calls and he spins around to face them. “Earth to Josh.”

He must be looking at them weird because Chris laughs and says, “Damn dude, did I blow your mind that good? I always thought fuck your brains out was just an expression.”

Josh snorts and laughs then he kicks his jeans off and lays down with them under the covers. They have made themselves comfortable and he likes that. It makes his bed feel more cozy and inviting.

“I was just lost in my art,” Josh says nodding to the camera. He smirks after when Ashley buries her embarrassed face in Chris’ chest. Chris cuddles her close. The first few times they were together Chris tried to cuddle with Josh too but he wouldn't let him. He doesn't want to be touched most of the time, even by Chris and Ashley. If he loved them then he would. He doesn't love them. Not in the way that he should, the way that he can't.

“You show that to anyone and I will kill you on the spot, Josh,” Chris warns with a glare from behind his glasses. Josh doesn't feel at all threatened though. Chris loses that dark edge as soon as the high of sexual desire is gone from his body. Ashley is still lost in his broad body. He could crush her if he rolled over.

They are perfect.

“Yeah, right,” Josh scoffs, “Why would I ever share this with anyone? This is for my own personal porn collection and no one gets to look at everyone I’ve banged but me.”

“Wait _, we_  weren't the first people you did this with?” Ashley asks sounding offended. He almost feels bad that they are not the first subjects of his sex cam but they are so much to him in ways they will not ever really know. That absolves him. As far as he is concerned anyway.

“Nope" is all he says though. She huffs as she turns away from him. Chris kisses her forehead a few times. They really are in love. He doesn't have to feel it to know and it makes him happy. He doesn't understand it. He can't.

Chris yawns. “You guys want to get dressed and go grab some food. You two brats tired me out and I'm starving.”

“ _We_ tired _you_ out?” Ashley says in disbelief.

Chris shrugs, “What? **I** do all the work.”

“Do what you love and you’ll never work a day in you life, man.” Josh winks when he says it. Ashley laughs, Chris rolls his eyes. They are cute and fun.

And they trust him. They trust him enough to let him have them. Trust him enough to do something like this with him. Trust him enough to let him see them the way he loves to look at most things in this world, through the lens of a camera. He feel so close to them from being so far away. That doesn't make any sense. But then Josh doesn't make any sense and them trusting him doesn't make any sense.

This thing though, them, it's special. He doesn't have to get it to know. He doesn't have to define it to know.

And in some way that truly matters, Josh loves them.

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: Josh's thoughts are just that, Josh's personal thoughts and are not meant to be a representation of aromantic people as a whole!
> 
> Feedback always welcome.


End file.
